


Why Keep Your Thoughts As Thoughts?

by Bookworm445



Series: 50 Minute Drabbles [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I WROTE THIS IN 10 MINS, WHILST TIRED AS FUCK, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445





	

when you heard of this game you hadn’t expected it to be any good. as an avid reader of game bro magazine you expected it to be kinda terrible. but your crush really wanted to play it with you and your sister so you agreed to being the client player to your sisters server without much of a fuss.

 

everything was fine until your bro had to cut a meteor in half.

 

When you agreed to play this game you knew it was going to be good. Your sister had hacked into the server and so you knew exactly what was going to happen. You had a game plan, one that would place you as the Damsel in Distress to your crush’s Dashing Hero.

 

You hadn’t expected your decapitated head to take your first kiss.

 

You had always wanted to play this game. It would get you away from your perpetually drunk mother and allow you to meet up with your estranged brother and online best friends. You hadn’t expected to cause the apocalypse, even if a reliable source had told you that you would be able to bring back your dead cat (and you don’t mess with necromancy without consequences).

 

The last thing you expected was falling for your childhood tormenter.

 

hackin has always been easy for you living with no distaractons thousands of miles from your brotehr. its lonely surronuded by chess pieces and disprite all the warnings you couldnt wait to play teh game. soberin up will be hard bot you KNOW you friends and familty will stick with you.

 

even if your crush was killed well before you could ever meet her. you dont want to meet her broter.


End file.
